


take him and cut him out in little stars

by reyloveIX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Love Confessions, Pining, Rey’s POV, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloveIX/pseuds/reyloveIX
Summary: a fix-it/continuation of THAT scene in rise of skywalker where everybody lives and gets their happily ever after together
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	take him and cut him out in little stars

The temperature was cold on Exegol. Freezing. Rey’s body itself had been frozen a second ago, but now it was warm. She felt the air in her lungs resurface. Someone was holding her. Not someone— Rey knew who it was. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know. Yet she did open her eyes, and clamped her hand over his. Ben was cradling her in his arms, his chin was lowered and his eyes were wide with shock and awe as she stared up at him. Rey sat up on his lap, sharing the same expression as the realization came to her. 

Ben Solo had saved her life. 

“Ben.” Rey whispered, smiling at him. He had tears in his eyes, and Rey could feel his heart pounding. She lightly touched his cheek to calm him. This caused Ben to smile back at Rey. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile. Rey loved the sight of it. He was happy. She was happy. They had won, beaten Palpatine together. The war between the light and dark that started and stopped repeatedly for decades was finally over. Everything could begin anew. 

Rey had been tired of fighting. Not just fighting a war, but fighting her feelings. She let her eyes wander down to his lips. The longing and urgency burst inside of Rey as she crashed her lips into Ben’s. He responded immediately, lifting his body up to meet her kiss with just as much need. They were both sweaty, their hair was matted, they were covered in cuts, bruises, and blood, but Rey didn’t care. She caressed his cheek and felt the press of his hand on her back so he could hold her as close as possible. The feeling was so intense Rey thought the white light she had seen a few moments ago would return. His lips were so soft and tender against hers. 

Rey wanted to take Ben’s hand before. Now, not only had she willingly taken his hand, but she initiated her first kiss. It was his first kiss, too. Rey could sense it. Being dyads came with many attributes, including being highly perceptive on how the other was feeling. 

They both wanted this to be their first shared kiss of many.

It felt like several millennia before Rey and Ben parted for air. When they did, Ben smiled at Rey again, this time showcasing his dimples and teeth. Her hand continued to remain on his cheek, not wanting to feel the loss of physical contact. 

“Rey.” Ben’s tender voice broke as he said her name.

“I know we need to get off this planet, I know, just… a little longer. Please.” She nudged her forehead against his. If she was being honest, Rey didn’t look forward to the aftermath of she and Ben’s fervent reconciliation. Leaving Exegol meant having to answer a lot of questions and cleaning up the damage caused from the Sith, The First Order, and The Resistance. 

Ben pursed his lips. He didn’t argue that they should leave but he wanted to talk, though Rey could tell he didn’t know where to begin. 

A swirl of emotions clouded his eyes. 

“Rey.” He repeated. “You were dead. You were gone, I…”

“And now I’m not.” Rey shook her head. “You sacrificed all the strength you had left that could’ve been used to fight to instead revive my soul, and _Ben_ ,” Each time she said his name, his true name, his eyes would dilate. “That was the light in you. You came back for _me_. You saved my life.”

It was Ben’s turn to shake his head. Suddenly, it seemed like everything he had pent up for all these years came pouring out. 

“You better than anyone know what my relationship with my uncle, with my parents was like.” Ben choked out. Rey could tell he was still getting used to calling them by their familial titles again. “I joined the Dark Side out of hatred for my uncle and to spite them all. Instead of talking to Luke about what happened that night I gave in to my anger and lashed out. Darkness consumed me. You were right, Rey. You were always right. I was haunted with guilt over murdering my father. Now I’m haunted with guilt from all the pain and disappointment I caused my mother. I diminished any chance I had to make amends with them. I was foolish and stubborn.” He looked down at the ground. 

“After my mother’s sacrifice, I realized what cruel fate it was that they died while I still lived. Yet my heart still had something left to fight for. _You.”_ Ben’s voice slightly trembled. “You gave me a reason to have… hope, after all this time. To turn towards the light. Somehow it still accepted me after everything. The Light Side allowed me to survive, and have you back. At least, I’d like to say you came back to me. But I can’t expect you to feel the same. I’ve done terrible things. To my family. To you. To the galaxy.” 

“ _Kylo Ren_ did terrible things. There’s no excuse for what’s been done. What matters is _you_ , _Ben Solo_ , found the strength to follow your heart and change for the better. I understand the pressure that came with their names. Skywalker. Solo. Their legacies were a lot to amount to, and since the day you were born I'm sure that expectation was high. No one’s perfect. Look at me. I was no one.

“I was wrong to say that—”

“I was no one. All alone. My parents abandoned me. I wasn’t living, just surviving. Then the Force found me, or I found it, it’s hard to determine. I was bound to the ways of the Jedi and resonated with the light, only to find out the blood that ran through my veins stemmed from the very monster who helped in the creation of Darth Vader. My parents left to protect me. So when I discovered I had a weakness that could make me lose the home I finally had, I refused to see the truth. I was scared. But it’s difficult to deny something that was always intended to happen, no matter how badly you try to fight it.” Rey tilted her head at him, giving a knowing look. the pull to the light gave him the same temptations. A small part of Rey wanted to think she was also a factor. 

“I was only going to become the Sith Empress to protect The Resistance and the galaxy from Palpatine’s reign but swore to myself that no matter what happened afterwards I wouldn’t let my ancestry change who I was. Until he told me that I’d have no control… but then I saw you. You had come to fight with me. With your support, The Force, past Jedis, and hope, I was able to counter that dark blood Palpatine tried to ignite.” 

Ben stroked her cheek. “Your resilience has always amazed me. I think it’s fair to say you saved _my_ life, and the galaxy.”

That made Rey smile. 

“I am still no one. I am just Rey, and I’m okay with that.” She nodded. It felt satisfying coming to terms with who she was. “I’m also ready for a new beginning…”

Ben swallowed. 

“With you.” 

Her brown eyes flickered up to search his own. He seemed surprised. A smile crept back up on his lips. Rey took notice that the tears had finally dried on his face. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.” Ben vowed as he placed his hands in hers. 

“Be with me.” Rey said simply. “We can start a new life together. You can meet my friends, properly.”

Rey knew it would take Finn and Poe a while to accept Ben, but eventually they’d come around. BB-8 too. For Rey, they would. 

“As for making amends… I think there’s a way I could arrange that. There are quite a few people who would like to speak with you.” Rey thought of all the Jedi who communicated with her. She could teach Ben how to see Force Ghosts. He could speak with Luke and Leia again. He could meet the man he was named after who seemed to always provide Rey with solace at the perfect time in battle. Ben could speak with his grandfather too. Anakin Skywalker, who ultimately chose the love of his family over power in the end. 

Like Ben. 

He loved her. She loved him. They both knew it. 

Rey’s heart swelled at his reaction. He continued to look smitten with her. All the pain and suffering they endured felt like distant memories. 

“Nothing would make me happier Rey.”

Realizing she was still straddling him, Rey tried to stifle a blush. 

Hiding anything from Ben was pointless. He looked down at their position and back up to her with raised eyebrows. Damn him. 

“Besides, do you think I just kissed you for the hell of it?” She quipped, getting even. 

He chuckled. 

This time it was Ben who kissed Rey. It was slower but filled with the same lust and fondness as their first. The sensation of his touch sent shivers down Rey’s body. Getting bold, his tongue swiftly found its way into her mouth. She gasped in pleasure, not realizing how satisfying something like that could feel. 

They’d have to get off of Exegol eventually but that didn’t mean anything had to end between them. After all, they just mutually agreed It was only the beginning.

\- - - 

Rey had come to love Naboo. It was vastly different from any planet she had ever been to, and found the change of scenery refreshing. 

She watched with Ben as BB-8 circled around the sand, playfully chasing their twins in a game of tag. BB-8 would surely protest when Poe and Finn showed up, coming to take him back home for the evening. Hearing their children's laughter was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy. Rey looked up at her husband, admiring his lean figure and thick dark hair, that Rey especially loved tugging on during their late night coupling, as he gleamed in the light. Sensing her eyes were trained on him, he looked down and gave one of those big dimpled smiles she treasured. 

“What are you thinking about?” He smirked. 

“How happy I am. Here with you, and our little ones.” Rey’s eyes glistened. She didn’t know when she turned into such a sap, but she wasn’t complaining either. Everything she held dear made her that much happier to be alive. 

“I think about that every day.” Ben agreed. “I never thought any of this would be possible for me.” His voice was heavy with sincerity, echoing her sentiment. “Thank you.”

“We did this together. As we shall do everything. Thank you for being with me.” 

Ben bent down and their lips met in ecstasy for a chaste kiss. Rey leaned her head into his neck, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. His heartbeat was steady. Each thump in his chest drummed for the love they shared, and for the offspring they created. 

Rey looked towards the sunset with content and closed her eyes, smiling. The Force was strong in her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I named this title after a quote from Juliet about Romeo because while I was watching this scene in the theater it was extremely intense and immediately reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
> I hope they sound as in-character as possible, I wrote what I wished could’ve been said between these two. Their connection and love for each other will forever run deep.


End file.
